Silent Hell
by JadeBlueAfterGlow1
Summary: My first story...A car full of teenagers crash by the worst place possible... Rated R for language
1. Senior Trip

Hey this is my first story, so go easy on me! It was originally written for my friends cuz, well, there the main characters. I'm not sure if all you will enjoy this as much as they did. Obviously if you knew the people in the story you might think it was funnier.  
  
Oh well! lol  
  
You get to read it anywayz!  
  
Silent Hill (August 21, 2005) Chapter 1- Senior Trip The storm grew worse. The blue mustang tore dangerously at the slick road as the rain beat down blindingly on the windshield. "O Crap! Man I can barely see!!" Tress whined in Morgan's ear. "I told u we should have stayed at the hotel until the storm was over" Katina said from the other side of Morgan, showing her annoyance. "NO! Man we should have took MY truck!" Andrew yelled from behind his shoulder. "If we would have took ur truck then we wouldn't have made it this far" Chris commented. Andrew reached over Sarah and smacked Chris over the head. "Shut the fuck up u fucking Jew" Andrew yelled. "Vouch, Damn it u fat fuck stop hitting me!" Chris yelled hiding behind Sarah. "Hey!" Sarah yelled "If u wanna fight don't hide behind me, if u mess up my hair I'll kick both of ur asses!" "Stop fighting!" Tress yelled looking behind his shoulder. "Tress keep ur eyes on the road!" Morgan yelled from beside him. "Looooook Ouuut!" Chris yelled pointing to a dark figure in the middle of the road barely visible thru the wind and rain. Tress quickly swerved avoiding hitting it but the Mustang was out of control on the wet pavement. Unable to slow down the car flipped and came to a rest on the side of the road. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katina opened her eyes to pitch black darkness, and a splitting headache. "Morgan? Tress?" Only sclience and the pounding of the rain in the upside-down car answered her. "O Shit my car!" Tress's voice said piercing the darkness "Andrew get off me!" Sarah yelled. "Damn we flipped.........that was kinda kewl" Andrew said from the back, "Aouch don't hit me" "That was not fun!" Sarah whined. "Well u don't have to hit me" Andrew said. "Shut up!" Katina yelled at him. "Well...u don't have to yell" he murmured. "Aouch" "Nice driving tress" Morgan said. "Ahhhh....it's not my fault they were fighting!" Tress whined "I can't see!!" Chris yelled from the back. "That's because it's dark dumbass" Sarah said annoyed. "UM...there's a flashlight in the back...somewhere" Tress said The car shook a little as scrambling was heard in the back. "Watch it that was my leg!" Sarah yelled. "OOps" Andrew chuckled. "HA, I found it!" Chris exclaimed, he turned it on shinning the beam over the seat. "Open the windows" Andrew said. "Wow the jock gots an idea" Sarah said sarcastically. "Don't start" Tress said. They all got out of the upside down car. "My CARRRR! NNNOOO man look at my CAARRR!" Tress yelled bent down beside his car examining the cracked windshield, and the dents and scrapes in the paint. "Don't worry we'll all help pay for it" Katina said "Yeah ri...." Andrew and Chris stopped in midsentence as Morgan, Sarah, and Katina glared at him. "I mean Yeah of course we'll all help pay" Chris said quickly. "But first we have to find a phone to call a tow truck" Sarah said looking around. The rain had gotten harder and the moment they got out they were all soaked and cold. As lighting streaked across the sky the silhouette of a building appeared on the hill a little ways from the road. "Guys over there" Katina pointed. 


	2. Silent Hill Mental Institution

Chapter 2- Silent Hill Mental Institution They were now climbing the Hill to get to the old building. the rocks on the driveway were wet and slippery and more than once they almost lost their footing. Finally they got to the gate and just beyond it stood the mansion.  
  
The gate before them was made of wrought iron the black paint of it was peeling, revealing the silver metal underneath. The iron poles had spikes on top of them that glimmered dangerously every time lightning flashed across the black sky. To the right side of the gate stood an old worn out wooden sign. The metal hook on the one side had rusted off and the sign creaked slightly in the wind.  
  
Andrew walked over to the sign and shinned the flashlight on the peeling words trying to read them. "Silent hill Mental Institution." He said reading it out loud. "Silent Hill huh?" Chris said, "Now that sounds like something out of a horror move, and it's a crazy house too, I bet it haunted!" "Knock it off Chris would u rather stay out here, it's not haunted just abandoned!" "Abandoned for all the right reasons" Chris muttered. "Let's just get inside," Morgan said.  
  
Tress stood staring at the sign and then he turned his gaze to the building, the bad feeling deepening with each passing moment. He was cold though, so maybe a couple moments inside wouldn't be to bad.  
  
Andrew grabbed the large metal latch on the gate and lifted it up. The gate creaked inward very slowly and they all kind of nervously entered. Before any of them could touch the gate it slammed shut with a loud bang and the lock latched back into place.  
  
The wind howled even more as they slowly creped up to the building. It loomed over them and the darkness deepened as they entered its shadows. The driveway circled around in the front of the building and in the middle of it was a patch that had probably once been full of grass and flowers. Now the beam of the flashlight hit yellowed grass and brown dirt. At its center stood a tall and once magnificent statue of a woman with long flowing hair. Vines had creped up it's length over the ages and it was now almost completely covered and the statue was of a gray stone now, not white like before.  
  
The building itself had probably looked grand before but now it looked dark and dreary. The stone walls were crumbling and many gaps showed where the rocks had altogether fallen out. Small windows covered most on the house and old rusted bars were screwed over them. The door was made of metal and stood very tall with two large white pillars covered in vines on either side. Vines covered most of the building and it seemed to stretch on into the darkness of night.  
  
They walked slowly and unsurely up the crumpling brick steps and stood o the front porch, trying to decide what to do. "Well," Chris said, "should we just go in?"  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes giving Tress his flashlight and reached for Katina's hand. He grabbed the gold colored door handle and yanked open the door. The door creaked and groaned as it opened up on hinges that hadn't been used in forever. They all looked curiously inside. Nothing but darkness lay before them. "There's no way im gonna go in there" Sarah said backing away "that" "Come on u wanna stay out here?" Morgan said.  
  
They slowly entered within the building. A strong smell of musk and medicine filled the place and almost made them sick. They silence was deafening, not a sound could be heard from within the entire 6 stories.  
  
Just then, the door behind them slammed shut and there flashlight blinked out Chris cursed trying to fix it.  
  
Darkness surrounded them more and they couldn't see an inch in front of them. The black was pressing all around them, as if it were suffocating them. A flash of lightning briefly illuminated the place and then a roll of thunder followed then nothing, absolute silence.  
  
They had entered silent hill, the place where strange things happen at all times for no one can hear you once you have entered. This is the reason it is called Silent Hill. 


	3. Phone Call

Chapter 3- Phone Call "o crap o crap no lights not good" tress whispered as he backed into the closed door. "I told you this was not a good idea" Sarah whispered from the other side of Katina. "Well maybe there is someone in here somewhere...."Chris trailed off.  
  
As if to answer him, a ringing noise suddenly filled the air. They all jumped a foot in the air shocked by the sound Tress grabbed and hugged the person next to him. The ringing persisted, as if taunting them to find the phone and pick it up. "um...Tress its ok it's only the phone you can let go now" Morgan pushed him off of her. "Where the hell is that coming from?" Andrew said. "Great just great probably the only way out of this place" Chris muttered. "Come on guys just keep looking for the phone we can call someone to pick us up" Katina yelled.  
  
Just then, a weird noise, like something scraping against the floor was heard to their left. They all froze in fear, listening. The scraping continued and kept getting closer. Katina could feel the hair raise on the back of her neck as she grabbed whoever's hand was next to her. They starred into the darkness trying to pierce if with their eyes. Finally it stopped and then a small blaze of light was seen and a candle was lit on a table in front of them. "Well at least we have some light now" Chris whispered quietly. "Wha...What...was...that...n...noise" Tress stuttered. "Forget it, probably just the house settling" Andrew said. "The house settling my ass what about the candle?" Sarah said. "You guys lets just find the damn phone so we can leave" Katina said growing annoyed.  
  
They walked towards a door where the ringing seemed to be coming from. The wood on the door was old and splintered and the handle seemed to be hanging on its last nail. An old plastic sign was nailed to the top of the door and it said, 'Dr. Martin Ph.D..' Katina and Tress managed to push the door open and peered inside. It looked like a regular office, only very dusty and old looking. Papers were stacked on the desk that stood in the middle of the room. A large, black leather chair, that was now cracking with age, sat behind it. Shelves were behind the chair where many books were placed inside. Pictures and diplomas were hanging on the wall and two more chairs were on the other side of the desk. And on a table, straight across from the door against a wall, was the telephone that was still ringing.  
  
Andrew stepped forward slowly, unsure of if he should pick it up. Katina suddenly rushed forward towards the phone. "well if u won't pick it up then I sure as hell will!" she said. she picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" Silence was on the other side. "Hello?" Katina said speaking louder. Still silence filled the other side. "Will you answer me Damnit!" she finally yelled. There was silence for a second before a static noise was heard then the sound of a voice crackling through it. "Get......of there......no.....safe....haun....you....die...run before.......get you."  
  
The crackling voice stopped, "Hello, hello? Please say something else!" Katina screamed into the phone. "There is no way out now," the voice spoke again. Then, the line went dead.....  
  
Katina stared at the phone in her hand and threw it back on the table. She turned to the guys with a fright full look on her face. "Katina what's wrong, who was that?" Tress asked concerned. "It....I dunno who it was. They said to get out of here. It was so broken up I could barely hear the voice." She told them, shaking her head. "I think we need to take there advice and leave" Chris said as he started walking out. "just hold on! god! let me call the police first." Katina said picking the phone back up. After A couple of seconds she slammed the phone back down on the receiver. She sighed turning to the others. "The lines dead" "That would just be are luck," Morgan aid getting angry.  
  
Just then a piercing scream echoed off the hallways and thru rooms, then a chilling laughter followed it, then, sclience except for their own hearts beating rapid with fear. "Now what was that?" tress said shakened. 


	4. No way out

Chapter 4- No way out They all stood there still scarcely wanting to breath for fear that something would hear and come after them that very second. They were beginning to realize there was a lot more to this place than what had first met the eye. Tress suddenly started backing towards the door. "I don't care what u guys say but im leaving! Nothing is gonna stop me!" With that Tress turned quickly and ran out of the room. "Damn it wait!" Andrew yelled starting to go after him, but katina grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Don't...let him run off he's too upset to talk to anyone right now. We'll get him as soon as..." Katina was in interrupted by another scream, but this time it was Tress. "Ughhh...what now!?" Sarah and Morgan said at once, as they all ran out of the room. They found Tress standing in shock and horror by the entrance of the building and immediately saw the problem. There was no longer a front door. Instead there was a wall, old and crumbling like there had never been a door there. Tress stood there staring at the wall, willing it to disappear and have the door come back. but nothing happened. "The door?...the door? Where the hell did the door go?!" Sarah yelled. "maybe we could go out a window" Tress said. "You're joking right?" Sarah looked annoyed. "No, that's kind of a good idea" Morgan said, "but that means we'll have to go further into the building" "I'll wait here" Sarah said, "ME TOO" Chris added. Sarah glared at him. "U guys can't stay here were not coming back, come on" Katina said starting to walk out. "wait! where did the wall come from this is where the door wasn't it?" tress looked confused. "Yeah" Morgan answered, "I guess whatever is in here doesn't want us to leave." she smirked "AHH! Don't say that!" Chris put his hands over his ears. Tress mumbled something incoherent. Finally they started on there way to the large room that the hall way led to. Katina walked slightly ahead of the others holding the dimming candle aged of them. Shadows played on the walls making there imaginations play with them. The fire light flickered across Katina's features gleaming off the blue streaks in her still wet hair. She was wearing a white tank top, wet low flare jeans showing her pierced belly button. Beside her Tress glanced around looking for a reason to run(or cry lmao j/k), the candle light played across his (ben afflick like) face and shined off the drops of water on his wet skin. His shirt clung to his wet body (ah! i shouldn't put that lol got to stop) He wore baggy jeans (ok i stopped lol) Sarah and Morgan were right behind tress. Sarah wore a pink shirt matching the pink streaks in her hair and blue jeans. Morgan had CAMO (oOoOo) pants and a tan tank top that matched them, her new tattoo was visible on her shoulder. Her and Katina had gone and got the same one when they turned 18, it was the Japanese symbol for Death (oOoOo were gonna go get it). Andrew and Chris followed close behind. Often stealing glances behind them. Chris blended in with the darkness with his black baggy pants, black fubu shirt, dark hair, and tan completion.(sound cute huh,ah!) He seemed to absorb into the shadows. Finally they got to the large room. It was Pitch Black (lol had to put that) and it seemed to be very open, closed doors were all around the room and a large dinning table was in the middle of the room. Katina stumbled into something. "Ughh....shit that hurt," she yelled suddenly breaking the silence. "WHAT??? what happened?" Andrew asked worriedly. "Grrrr...I probably ran into a chair or something, anyone see windows yet?" They started to look around, not wanting to look too hard though. A could draft was blowing, making them shiver even more in there wet clothes. Chris was staring off to his left when suddenly he saw a shadow move slightly into the light. He stared unable to speak then suddenly it as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. "Whoa, did u guys see that?" he whispered. "huh? what did u see?" Morgan asked. Chris waved his hand shakingly. "There was something over there" Just then, the scraping noise from the hall started again. All froze straining to hear what it really was. As suddenly as it had come the noise stopped only to be replaced by a creaking noise to there right. Like an old door being slowly opened. Then the scraping came back in the same place as the creaking. Suddenly a particularly strong breeze (from where?) whipped thru and extinguished there candle with the icy finger tips of the wind. The group huddled closer as there only means of visibility was blown out. The creaking grew louder. Trying there nerves urging. Getting closer. Pounding hearts, sweating palms. Too loud. Peering the darkness. Too close. "Run!!" a yelling voice crackled with fear. Everyone scattered not wanting to look behind them Not thinking to stay together. (Scawwie) 


	5. Silent Screams

Chapter 5- Silent Screams (Ahhhh!) Somewhere up the stairs ways down the hall, thru the rooms. Katina stumbled in the darkness. Trying to get further and further away from the horrible noise, but only succeeding in getting further and further from her friends and from safety.  
  
Chris ran until his sides hurt and he had to stop. He leaned against a wall trying to catch his breath, but seconds later the scratching and clicking started. The thunder roared and lightning danced on the wall. Light?...Window! Chris ran to where the lightning flashed thru, only to come face to face with thick steal bars blocking his escape. 'No' Chris eyes widened when he concentrated on what was outside. 'A town' But it was a dead town. No lights No cars No people He sighed and looked away examining where he was the hall was dark and bare except for a few doors and some old paintings on the wall there was nothing of interest. Scratching Chris desperately pulled and pushed at the bars. They barely moved but Chris did, he had had all he could stand and took off running again. apparently he was going to do a lot of that here.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sarah and Andrew where luckily, they managed to stay together or rather Andrew managed to keep up with Sarah. "Ah! Andrew why did I have to get stuck with you?!" Sarah complained as she glanced around. Andrew who was in front of her seemed not to hear her complaining but was staring out the window. "You know u like it" he answered; "come here, look" he pointed out the window. "like it my ass, what is it I don't see anything" she said annoyed. Scratching "Let's go its coming!" Sarah yelled grabbing his arm. Lightning flashed illuminating the sky for a quarter of a second. The light shined of the roofs of the dark lifeless houses below. Beyond that a wide river crashed against the rocks, where they could barely make out the beginning of a bridge before it was consumed by the fog. "That's the bridge we crossed before we crashed," Andrew said" all we need to do is go through the town and across the bridge and...." Scratching closer... "Andrew im leaving!" with that she ran down the hall. "Wait" he ran after her not wanting to be left alone. Suddenly The air was filled with laughter a child's laughter. Sarah froze and Andrew stopped next to her staring down the hallway. A child's figure stood in front of an open door at the end of the hallway light streamed past the silhouette still laughing. "what the hell?" Andrew's shaky voice sounded from beside Sarah, starting to step forward. "no what the hell are u doing?" Sarah yelled grabbing him back. "you're not going over there" "It's just a kid, maybe he's stuck here too" Andrew said starting towards the silhouette. "You stupid Jock get back here!" Sarah said going after him. All of a sudden the figure began to grow, its voice began to alter turning from child's playful one to twisted and evil laughter that seemed to come from all around them echoing off the small hall. The figure was the one that had caused them to crash. "It's his fault! Let's get him that SOB!" Andrew yelled running towards it. "Andrew u dumbass that's not person! Sarah yelled but he didn't listen. He ran and flung himself head first trying to tackle it. His body felt like he was in slow motion, his hands reaching for the figure he almost had him.....................................(lololol) but suddenly it disappeared and the light was suddenly quenched leaving the hollow darkness. Andrew collapsed tackling the floor. "Andrew Stupid Ahgg! what the hell trying to tackle a ghost! Ugghh I knew u were a jock but this is ridiculous." She yelled running to his side. "I scared it!" Andrew said from the floor looking very proud of himself. "scared it?? dumbass! It could have killed u!" she yelled pulling him off the floor. Scratching "Let's go! NOW!" Sarah yelled "but...but" he stammered. "NO Andrew ur not going to try tackling it again now go!" With that they ran down the hall trying to get away from the clicking noise but it only got louder coming from all sides echoing through the halls through there minds driving them insane. "In here" Andrew pulled Sarah into a dark room and closed the door behind them. There hearts were pounding in there heads. "What's in here?" Sarah asked. "I'm not sure I want to know" Andrew answered, but he pulled out his lighter flicking it on. "OMG o shit I don't like this room" Sarah backed into the door Andrew with her. 


End file.
